List of Dropped Plots
The complete list of plots that were ultimately dropped. Some elements of these were carried over into the show itself, some are still considered canonical, and some were erased from the continuity. Camp Cash: Island Derek, Dina, and Sareena - The Original Plot The Plot Early in the first season Sareena automatically had a crush on Derek. Sareena quickly bonded with Dina due to similar interests. Dina started noticing Sareena fawning over Derek in her sleep and on her notebooks, and soon she told Sareena that "Derek would only break her heart, because they are from different social groups, him being a football player and jock, and her being a misunderstood outcast". However Sareena ignored this and sent Dina to warm up to Derek and learn about him, this leads to Dina and Derek becoming good friends rather early, and making Sareena jealous. Sareena become so angry with Dina and Derek's "romance" (as she put it), and went up to both of them and loudly proclaimed her love for Derek. This leads to Derek and Sareena's first kiss, starting their relationship, and Sareena apologizing to, and being forgiven by, Dina. However the friendship is short lived, as Dina is eliminated rather early. Continuity This plot was largely erased from continuity, as it did not play out this way at all. The only surviving element of this plot is Dina's early elimination. Glenda Joins The Red Scrunchie Clique The Plot In the confessional, Glenda appears, stating that Kia had forced her into being into an alliance with her and Ariel. Continuity This plot is still treated as completely canon, and the deleted confessional is confirmed to have still taken place. The deleted confessional is even referenced by Glenda in the show. Ariel and Atlas' Romance The Plot Ariel and Atlas were originally planned to be a couple, but it was dropped, as it was realized that the two would be cousins, and therefore, the plot was dropped. It was not given a thought-out plot like the one between Derek, Dina, and Sareena, but it was described as taking effect after Ariel started to realize that Kia has been using her for her own gain. Continuity This part was largely erased from the canon, as the only surviving elements are Atlas having an attraction to Ariel, as it is not acknowledged that they are related in show, and the fact that they are not aware that they are related. After the realization that they would be related, almost all of the two's plots together were dropped, as they were always intended to be in romantic situations, and as such, Ariel does not break away from Kia as was planned, remaining loyal to her, and Atlas becoming much more interested in his friend Zyeb than flirting with Ariel, going as far as having a romantic moment with him. Cole and Vanilla's Relationship The Plot The two were planned to have a relationship plot that referenced the Disney movie, Cinderella, but it was dropped. Continuity While the original plot for these two was completely dropped, the only surviving element is the relationship. They now have a relationship that mirrors the stereotypical "high school power couple," as he is a jock and she is a cheerleader. Empress Violet The Plot While not really a plot, Violet was planned to have mentioned a desire to become an empress. This was dropped as it was decided to have Violet become a much more subtle, sharp, sarcastic character while keeping her internal motivations and thoughts a secret to everyone, only telling the confessional, and even then, only telling some of her thoughts. Continuity While this does not make itself known in the show, it is still considered canon, as it is mentioned in her biography for Camp Cash: Island that she wishes to become and empress. Kia and Chance - The Mentor and Student The Plot Taking the young artist under her wing, Kia teaches Chance about the harsh realities of life and "teaches" him to become more outspoken and abrasive , telling him "if you want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly." The plot ended with Chance trying to blindside Kia out of the game upon revealing his true nature, but it backfires on him when she stayed one step ahead of him the entire time on his plan, using the immunity idol to save herself and send Chance to his elimination. Continuity This plot was ultimately dropped and was wiped out of any form of canon. This plot was dropped after it was decided to make Chance a self-centered and secluded artist, and had him be the first contestant eliminated. In the second season overview for Camp Cash: Island, Chance was to place in fifth, but this order was soon changed, and withing the numerous rewrites to the overall season, Chance had permanently been set to be the first contestant eliminated, ultimately dooming all of his planned plots. The Immunity Idol The Plot When the first season went into its first revisions, it was decided to change Kia from a Princess Kitana-esque heroine into a villain a la Heather Chandler, an immunity idol was introduced as a sub-plot for the contestants to find. Kia was to find the immunity idol and keep it hidden, producing fake copies, referencing Scott from the Total Drama series. Kia had used these fake idols to convince the unfortunate souls who found them that they are real, and upon discovery that they are fake, had been blindsided and eliminated by Kia. The real idol was set to be used by Kia upon her discovery that Chance was trying to turn the tables on her, counting only her vote against Chance, eliminating him. Upon the next wave of revisions, after Chance had been rewritten to be the first eliminated, Kia was set to use the idol at some point against a myriad of contestants, each one different in each revision, including Cassy, Cole, Ariel, Vanilla, and Glenda. The immunity idol was dropped in its entirety after it was decided that it cheapened Kia's reign as the main antagonist, heavily relying on the idol to get by. It was written out of the season, and it was decided to make Kia more resourceful and strategic as a way to make her more threatening and her ability to last long in the competition more believable. Continuity This entire plot was dropped with no surviving elements being carried over into the show. However, it has also been confirmed that it's highly likely that the idol will be resurrected and become a part of at least one season. The Original Season Overview On October 12th, 2018, creator Chris Wiltrout found the original season overview from 2014. The overview was vastly different than the later revisions, and the eventual season. As previously confirmed, all sixteen original contestants were participating in the original draft. The Episodes The original overview had only fourteen episodes, also lacking a special. # Shut Up and Drive # Pave a Road in Gold # Cross Offender # I'm Always Touched By Your Presents, Dear # Island of Lost Hearts # I'm Dreaming # A Rose By Any Name # Love Blanktually # Sundae Girl # Union City Blue # Rip Her to Shreds # Can't Be Tamed # In the Flesh # Reel to Real The Elimination Order Notes 1: Cole quits in this episode to save Vanilla, who was meant to be eliminated. 2: Chance rigs the votes against Kia to eliminate her, thinking that defeating Ariel would be an easy win. 3: Ariel receives N/A because she is the winner and is not eliminated. Category:Camp Cash: Island Category:Camp Cash Action Category:Camp Cash: Reloaded Category:Camp Cash: Danger Zone Category:Camp Cash All-Stars